Illusions et mensonges
by Nebulleuse
Summary: APSM - "Tu veux... tu veux qu'on soit amis ?" Sans savoir que, malgré moi, je répétais une version étrange d'une scène qui s'était déroulée ici même environ 26 ans plus tôt, je levais ma main pour serrer la sienne.
1. La rencontre de ma vie

La rencontre de ma vie

_POV Albus_

J'avais onze ans. C'était le jour de ma rentrée à Poudlard. Je quittais mes parents et ma petite sœur pour la première fois, et à vrai dire, j'étais très anxieux. J'appréhendais beaucoup la cérémonie de la répartition. « Et s'ils me disaient 'sortez d'ici, Albus Potter ! vous êtes ridicule !' ? et s'ils m'avouaient que je n'avais pas ma place à Poudlard et qu'il fallait que je reparte, que c'était une erreur ? » Voilà ce que je me disais en entrant dans ce train rouge flamboyant qui crachait des panaches de fumée. Derrière moi, Rose, ma cousine. Elle était jolie, avec ses boucles d'un roux éclatant qui retombaient sur son adorable visage, masquant à moitié ses yeux bleus et les taches de rousseurs qui parsemaient son nez fin. Son teint pâle la rendait encore plus belle. Je me disais que si j'entrais à Poudlard à ses côtés, je me sentirai tout petit, parce qu'on ne verrai qu'elle. Quand j'y pense, c'est étrange que je ne sois pas tombé amoureux d'elle. Mais bon, pour me justifier, encore aujourd'hui je me dis que c'était juste parce que c'était ma cousine, ça me semblait évident, un peu comme si c'était ma sœur.

On marchait le long du couloir, regardant à droite et à gauche pour se trouver un compartiment de libre où on pourrait s'installer tranquillement. Mais ils étaient tous remplis par des élèves bruyants et agités qui m'effrayaient, à hurler de rire et parler fort comme ça. Je me sentais horriblement mal à l'aise, et pas du tout à ma place. Et c'est là qu'on l'a vu. Il était dans le dernier compartiment au fond du couloir, seul, avec un gros livre ouvert sur ses genoux. Il avait un visage fin, des yeux d'un bleu presque gris et des beaux cheveux blonds. J'ai cru au début que c'était un ange. Quand il nous entendit ouvrir la porte du compartiment, il leva le regard vers nous et quand il croisa le mien, j'ai cru voir un instant ses yeux étinceler, comme du métal en fusion.

- Je m'appelle Scorpius.

Il avait lança ça d'une voix calme et légèrement froide, comme si notre présence l'importunait. Il nous a toisé de haut en bas, s'arrêtant un instant sur les cheveux de Rose. Il a rapidement plissé les yeux et il a sursauté, comme s'il avait compris quelque chose. Il avait alors l'air de regretter de nous avoir adresser la parole. J'ai ouvert la bouche maladroitement pour lui répondre, fasciné par ses yeux brillants, envoûté par ses lèvres roses, hypnotisé par sa voix douce.

- Je suis Albus. Albus Severus Potter. Et voici ma cousine, Rose Weas…

- Je connais son nom de famille.

Il m'avait interrompu brusquement. Offusqué, je suis rentré, traînant Rose par la main, et j'ai fermé la porte derrière nous.

- Et comment le sais-tu ? ais-je lancé, insolent.

Alors, il m'a de nouveau fixé intensément, puis il a haussé les épaules.

- C'est une rouquine, répondit-il simplement en replongeant dans son ouvrage.

- Je suppose donc que tu es un Malfoy, ais-je aussitôt répliqué. Ca se sent dans ta façon de parler. Le dégoût dans ta voix.

Il a aussitôt levé les yeux vers moi. J'ai compris qu'on avait reçu l'éducation de nos parents à la perfection, et que ces éducations étaient… _parfaitement opposées._ Mon père m'avait raconté l'histoire. Enfin, l'_Histoire_. Son histoire à lui. Parce que mon père, c'est Harry Potter. Quand j'étais petit, tous les soirs, il me prenait sur ses genoux et me racontait de fabuleuses épopées qui parlaient de trolls des montagnes, de serpent géant, de loups-garou… Chaque soir, il m'en racontait un peu plus. Et à la fin, j'ai fini par tout connaître dans les moindres détails. J'ai aussi appris l'immense importance qu'avaient mon oncle et ma tante dans cette histoire. Et, bien évidemment, j'ai aussi appris l'histoire des Malfoy. Comment le père de ce Scorpius avait haït le mien, et comment mon père le lui rendait bien. Comment Lucius Malfoy, grand-père de Scorpius, était devenu un Mangemort et fut emprisonné à Azkaban, où il y mourut. Tout. Il m'avait tout raconté. Et, à ce moment là, quand nos regards se sont à nouveau croisé, j'ai réalisé que son père à lui avait aussi dû tout lui raconter. Mais dans une version tout à fait différente.

Il s'apprêtait à répliquer quand Rose parla avant lui, et pour la première fois.

- On peut s'asseoir ?

Il ne répondit pas mais baissa les yeux et reprit sa lecture pour de bon, nous ignorant, décidé. On a prit ça pour un oui, et on s'est tranquillement installés. On a commencé à parler, Rose et moi. Pendant des heures, comme s'il n'était pas là. A un moment, le chariot à friandises est passé. C'était le seul moment où il a levé les yeux de son bouquin depuis longtemps. Il a sortit une quantité impressionnantes de Gallions de sa poche, et il a payé. Il avait prit pleins de Chocogrenouilles, et ça m'a fait sourire. Parce que moi aussi, j'adorait ça. Mais pour ne pas trop lui montrer, j'ai pris un peu de tout, surtout des Suçacides pour Rose parce qu'elle en est folle. J'étais tout content de sortir mon argent, moi aussi, pour bien lui montrer que j'en avais. Rose, quand la dame lui a demandé si elle voulait quelque chose, elle a rougit en baissant les yeux. J'ai aussitôt proposé de payer à sa place, ça me paraissait évident. A un moment, on parlait des quatre maisons de Poudlard.

- Je veux aller à Gryffondor ! s'exclamait Rose joyeusement, suçotant un Suçacide. Comme nos parents ! C'est la maison des courageux, alors c'est évident, c'est la meilleur de l'école !

Ca aussi, ça m'a fait sourire. De nous deux, Rose était largement celle qui ressemblait le plus à mes parents, et aux siens. Tous les quatre étaient courageux, extravertis, souriants… Alors que moi, c'était étrange… Je me sentais comme… différent. Voilà, c'est le mot. Je restais souvent seul dans ma chambre des heures à lire des bouquins compliqués sur toutes sortes de potions ou sortilèges – je voulais être le meilleur, une fois entré à l'école. Bien sûr, je jouais et je rigolais avec mon frère, ma sœur et mes cousins, mais moins qu'eux. D'ailleurs, mon frère, maintenant, c'est un horrible crétin. Il est égoïste, il s'amuse à me faire peur, il me traite comme un moins que rien, il me ridiculise, il m'énerve sans arrêt et il ne me défend jamais. Et ma sœur… Elle est trop petite pour comprendre ou faire ce que je fais. Alors, je vis seul. Enfin, avec les autres mais, isolé. Loin, dans mon monde. Ma seule véritable amie, c'est elle. Rose. Depuis toujours. Je peux tout lui dire, elle comprend et elle écoute sans rien dire. Elle est très gentille avec moi, et elle est incroyablement intelligente, elle comprend tout. Papa dit souvent en rigolant qu'elle a hérité ça de tante Hermione, et que si elle ne va pas à Gryffondor, c'est inévitable qu'elle foncera directement à Serdaigle.

- Oui, mais Serdaigle, c'est bien aussi, non ? ais-je suggéré, souriant toujours. C'est pour ceux qui aiment apprendre et savoir, les gens intelligents. Comme toi.

- Ben oui mais non ! a répliqué Rose en secouant la tête. Je préfèrerai aller à Gryffondor. Pour perpétuer l'honneur des Potter et des Weasley. Et des Granger. Ouais ! ajouta-t-elle en se tournant brusquement vers Scorpius qui sursauta en levant les yeux vers elle. Je suis de sang mêlé ! Ca te dérange ? Hein ? Tu va faire quoi si je te touche ? Appeler ton papa ?

Scorpius prit un air choqué et décida de l'ignorer avec dignité. Rose pouffa de rire et se tourna à nouveau vers moi.

- Donc, je disais. Oui, bon, Serdaigle au pire. Enfin non, ce serai Poufsouffle au pire. Parce que Serpentard, jamais ! Maison de traîtres ! Sale réputation. Tous les mages noirs sont passé par là.

- Arrête tes préjugés, Rosie ! ais-je répliqué en tortillant une de ses mèches bouclées qui se balançait devant ses yeux au même rythme qu'elle secouait la tête. Ca n'est pas forcément la maison du diable !

- Judas ! s'est-elle écrié en s'éloignant de moi, l'air mi-amusée, mi-choquée. Comment peux-tu sous-entendre que ça ne te dérangerai pas d'y aller ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, mais…

- C'est ridicule ce que tu dis, coupa Scorpius d'une voix glaciale.

On s'est retourné tous les deux vers lui. Il regardait Rose avec dédain.

- Ce n'est pas parce que _les mages noirs y sont allées_ que Serpentard n'a porté _que _mages noires. C'est un préjugé tout à fait stupide. Il a raison, ajouta-t-il en me désignant d'un signe de tête.

Rose parut offusquée et se renfrogna. Je me suis tourné vers Scorpius, qui me regardait fixement.

- C'est comme les préjugés sur les familles, ajouta Scorpius. Les Potter et les Weasley sont des gentils héros sans le moindre défaut, les Malfoy sont des « méchants » invivables et obligatoirement désagréables…

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, me suis-je défendu.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne m'a pas adressé la parole gentiment depuis que tu es rentré dans ce compartiment ? répliqua Scorpius en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Et pour la première fois, on s'est sourit. Un sourire franc, sincère. Et on a commencé à parler, sous le regard outré de Rose.

- Alors, tu espère être à Serpentard, je suppose ? lançais-je.

- Oh, ce n'est pas très important. Serdaigle me conviendrait bien aussi. Mais je ne pense pas en tout cas être à Gryffondor et, sans me vanter, Poufsouffle n'est pas assez bien pour moi.

- Ah, je vois, quand tu parlais des préjugés, tu ne parlais pas du fait que les Malfoy sont d'affreux vantard ? ais-je dit en élargissant mon sourire.

Et il a éclaté de rire. Ca m'a fait comme des fourmillements bizarres dans le cœur, d'entendre son rire. Je me suis sentit comme un imbécile heureux, et ça a dû se voir, parce que Rose me regardai comme si j'étais un horrible traître. Je l'ai ignoré et j'ai fixé mon attention sur Scorpius, qui continuait de parler de Poudlard.

- J'espère être dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Je me suis entraîné depuis que je suis tout petit avec mon père. Il était attrapeur à Serpentard.

- Mon père à moi était attrapeur à Gryffondor. Mais je crois qu'ils étaient dans la même année, non ? ais-je lancé d'un ton innocent, comme si j'ignorait toute l'histoire.

Il parut gêné.

- Oui, et… je crois, sans te mentir, que d'après ce que m'a raconté mon père, ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde.

- C'est amusant. Tu imagines la tête qu'ils feraient s'ils nous voyaient discuter comme ça ?

- Je crois que c'est préférable de ne pas imaginer, répondit-il en éclatant une nouvelle fois de rire.

On a parlé, parlé sans arrêt. Sans voir le temps passer. Peu à peu, Rose se détendait et elle a commencé à parler avec nous, souriant, rigolant avec lui. Ca nous a surpris quand James a déboulé dans le compartiment et lancé :

- Ah, je te cherchais, Albus ! Tu te dépêche de mettre ta robe de sorcier ? On arrive dans deux minutes ! Salut, Rose ! Et… OH !

Il sursauta en voyant Scorpius, puis le dévisagea avec dégoût.

- Un Malfoy ? cracha mon frère, outré. Tu parle avec un Malfoy ?

Il me lança un regard accusateur et indigné.

- Pourquoi tu lui parle ? Tu sais ce que dirai notre père s'il te voyait parler avec _lui_ ? Et toi, tu le laisse faire ? s'offusqua-t-il en se tournant brusquement vers Rose, qui sursauta.

- Ben en fait…, balbutia-t-elle. Je me suis dit… Il a pas l'air méchant, donc…

James secoua la tête, faisant bouger ses longs cheveux d'un noir de jais qui lui retombaient sur les épaules. Ca m'a fait penser que mon père disait souvent en rigolant que James était le portrait craché de mon grand-père. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il s'appelle comme lui. Et il paraît qu'il ressemble beaucoup à Sirius Black, aussi. C'était le parrain de mon père, mais il est mort, je l'ai pas connu. Quand il en parle, mon père a un sourire triste et les yeux qui se voilent, et ça me fait mal pour lui. Mon père dit aussi que eux deux, c'étaient des têtes brûlées terribles. Comme James.

- C'est des manipulateur, répliqua James. Des vicieux qui te sourient par devant et te poignardent dans le dos. C'est une famille abjecte et répugnante, d'horrible réputation, et tous, _tous _terriblement intelligents et cruels. Et le pire, c'est qu'ils t'ensorcèlent en te faisant croire qu'ils font parti des gentils…

- Ca n'a rien avoir ! m'écriais-je en me levant brusquement pour me mettre face à lui, debout devant Scorpius.

Je fus moi-même surpris de m'entendre le défendre. Je le connaissais à peine mais je devinais déjà, inexplicablement, quelque chose de fort, de puissant entre nous.

- C'est stupide, ce n'est qu'une réputation ! Il n'est pas comme eux, James ! Tu pourrais me croire au moins pour une fois ?

Il haussa les sourcils, glacial. Et c'est là que j'ai réalisé.

Je lui avais tenu tête pour la première fois de ma vie.

- Tu viendra chialer à mes pieds, un jour, me suppliant de te pardonner et répétant que j'avais raison ! a lancé James d'un ton horriblement sec. Tu peux pas comprendre. Pas encore. Tu t'en rendras compte bien assez vite. T'es qu'un gamin…

Il tendit la main, la posa sur mon front et me poussa brutalement. Je retombais sur la banquette à côté de Rose qui poussa un petit cri de surprise. Scorpius, lui, regardait la scène sans un mot, le visage neutre, l'expression impénétrable. James se tourna vers lui pour lui adresser un dernier regard débordant de haine et de dégoût, puis sortit en claquant violemment la porte du compartiment.

- C'est amusant, hein ? lança Scorpius d'une voix sans timbre en se tournant vers moi. Il me déteste déjà alors qu'on ne se connaît même pas… Peut-être qu'il a raison. Ca te répulse d'être avec moi ? Ca te brûle les yeux de me regarder ? Ca te fait mal à la langue, de me parler ? Tu peux le dire, tu sais. Ca ne me vexerait pas. Je commence à m'habituer…

- Mais… Je… QUOI ?! m'exclamais-je, outré. Jamais ! J'aime beaucoup discuter avec toi ! Mais comment ça « t'habituer » ?

- Ca court les rues, les gens comme ton frère. Bourrés de préjugés, pensant que je suis comme mon père, et comme mon grand-père avant lui. Un pur Malfoy. Je porte ce nom comme un fardeau, comme une horrible affiche placardée sur moi. Les gens bien me regardent bizarrement et m'évitent. Je porte le nom des Malfoy, et la réputation qui va avec. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, toi… Toi, un Potter, le fils du plus grand héros de toute l'histoire des sorciers, plus grand encore qu'Albus Dumbledore. Tu vois ? Tu porte même son prénom, à ce type-là. T'es rangé directement dans le camp des gentils et moi, dès ma naissance, on ma étiqueté et balancé dans l'autre camp. Mais ils sont tous fous. Le bien et le mal n'existent pas. Pas comme ça…

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Sa déclaration m'avait bouleversé, et laissé sans voix. J'aurais voulu le rassurer, j'aurais aimé lui dire que je m'en foutais, moi, que je l'aimais bien, que je voulais rester avec lui et en faire un ami, mon meilleur ami… J'en avais pas la force. Alors j'ai baissé les yeux et j'ai juste dit :

- Je ne suis pas comme eux.

Rose a hoché la tête pour m'approuver, et on s'est changé tous les trois en silence. Quand on est descendus du train, j'ai d'abord pensé à rejoindre mon frère, puis je me suis rendu compte que ma seule envie en ce moment même était de rester avec Rose et Scorpius. Alors j'ai oublié James et je suis resté avec eux. Un homme gigantesque avec une barbe épaisse et sombre parsemée de blanc m'a salué en souriant chaleureusement. J'ai d'abord eu peur, puis je me suis souvenu que mon père m'avait parlé. J'ai esquissé un sourire timide et il a lancé : « Les premières années, par ici ! » Alors on l'a suivit. On a pris une barque, tous les trois, poussant des exclamations d'émerveillement quand on a aperçu l'endroit qui allait accueillir les plus belles années de toute mon existence. Poudlard.

La sensation de douceur et de bien-être que je ressentis en franchissant les portes de ce château… Ce sentiment indescriptible d'être chez soi, de se sentir bien, à l'aise, heureux… Comme un gamin enfoncé dans un fauteuil confortable et moelleux, une tasse de chocolat chaud à la main, une épaisse couverture sur le corps, un livre étalé sur les genoux, la neige qui tombe dehors et le feu dans la cheminée. C'est un peu étrange comme description, mais c'est je crois celle qui convient le mieux. Je me sentais incroyablement bien, et c'est tout.

- Wouaouh ! je me suis exclamé en passant doucement ma main sur la rampe de marbre d'un gigantesque escalier. Tu as vu ça ? C'est dingue ! Regarde la taille de ce truc ! Et regarde-le bouger ! On dirait qu'il a une âme !

- Non mais je rêve, là ! s'est-il esclaffé en me voyant m'émerveiller devant la magie du château. Je croyais que tu avais été élevé par des sorciers ? C'est un escalier qui bouge qui t'envoûte à ce point ?

Et là, pour une raison inexplicable qui m'a troublé, je fus pris d'une envie soudaine de lui répondre brutalement : « Y a pas que cet escalier d'envoûtant, ce soir… » Mais je ne dis rien. Je me demandais juste d'où pouvaient me venir de telles pensées, si stupides et incohérentes. Ce ne fut rien, rien du tout pour moi à cet instant, juste un moment d'égarement. Tout simplement. Mais dès lors, tout s'était bousculé dans mon cœur et, sans que je m'en rende compte – du moins, sur le coup –, mes entrailles se tortillaient comme des milliers de papillons lorsqu'il me sourit comme jamais personne ne m'avait sourit.

- Je vous prie de vous taire. La cérémonie de la Répartition va bientôt commencer.

Comme tous les autres autour de nous, on a sursauté et on s'est retourné. Une femme assez vieille nous toisait d'un regard froid, ses cheveux gris remontés en un chignon serré, des lunettes posées sur son nez droit, un air sévère placardé sur le visage. C'était elle qui avait parlé.

- Je vais vous demander de m'attendre ici quelques instants et de patienter en silence. Ce ne sera pas long.

Puis elle s'éloigna dans le Hall, ses chaussures résonnant dans un bruit régulier sur le marbre du sol, tandis qu'elle marchait vers une immense porte de bois à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle entra et referma aussitôt la porte, sans ajouter un mot.

- Elle a l'air sympa, fis-je remarquer avec ironie.

- Oui, c'est incroyable l'aura de douceur et de simplicité qui émane de cette femme à l'allure si détendue ! renchérit Scorpius en soupirant, fixant la porte d'où cette vieille avait disparu. C'est qui, à ton avis ?

Je réfléchis quelques instants, puis la réponse me vit à l'esprit, soudain.

- Attends voir… Mon père m'en a parlé, je crois. Il m'a dit qu'il y aurait une vieille dame qui nous accueillerai, à l'allure un peu sévère (« Un peu ?! » s'est il exclamé en riant). C'est la directrice de Poudlard.

- Ah, ouais, carrément ! C'est cool… Mais elle est pas un peu vieille ?

- D'après mon père, l'ancien directeur était beaucoup, beaucoup plus vieux que ça et il a enseigné jusqu'à sa mort.

- Au fait, ça me fait penser… Tu va être assez connu, ici, non ? Je sais pas, disons que ton père, c'est juste le plus grand sorcier de toute l'histoire, rien que ça. Tu crois pas ?

- Être populaire, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Ca m'inquiète, même. Je sais que mon frère est déjà très remarqué dans Poudlard depuis son entré ici, il y a deux ans, et il adore ça. Mais toi, ton père aussi est connu, non ? Enfin, pas pour de très bonnes raisons…

Ses lèvres se tordent en une grimace. Je me sens stupide.

- Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas voulu dire ça…

- Non, mais non, laisse, t'as raison, parfaitement raison. Je sais ce qu'il a fait, je sais qui il était, et tout ce que je veux, c'est que les gens sachent que je ne suis pas et que je ne serai jamais… comme lui.

- Moi, j'ai parfaitement confiance en ça. En toi. Je sais très bien que tu ne sera jamais comme ton père.

Il m'a sourit gentiment et a brusquement tendu la main.

- Merci. Tu veux… tu veux qu'on soit amis ?

Je me suis mordu la lèvre. J'étais tellement content qu'il me demande ça si spontanément… A peine arrivé, déjà un ami, et en plus, il avait l'air si adorable… Sans savoir que, malgré moi, je répétais une version étrange d'une scène qui s'était déroulée ici même environ 26 ans plus tôt, je levais ma main pour serrer la sienne. Le contact avec lui me fit frissonner, et je souris également.

- Evidemment. Pour toujours.

- Pour toujours, a-t-il répété en élargissant son sourire.

C'est à ce moment là que la directrice est réapparue.

- La Répartition va maintenant commencer, annonça-t-elle. Bienvenue à Poudlard…

Elle a ouvert grand la porte et on a failli tous s'étouffer d'émerveillement et de joie. On était pour ainsi dire le cul par terre, scotché sur place par tout ça. C'était tellement incroyable, je me souviens, la première fois que j'ai découvert tout ça… La Grande Salle, le plafond magique, les tables des quatre maison et la table des Professeurs au fond, les bougies qui flottaient dans les airs et l'immense ciel de velours étoilé au-dessus de nos têtes… Je n'oublierai jamais ça. Ce moment est resté et restera gravé à jamais en moi comme un de mes plus beaux souvenirs.

- Veuillez vous avancer jusqu'à la table des Professeurs, je vous prie ! lança la directrice d'un ton autoritaire et sans réplique.

C'est là que je me suis rendu compte des centaines de pair d'yeux qui étaient fixées sur nous. Les quatre tables des maisons étaient bondés d'élèves, de douze à dix-sept ans, qui nous observaient avec intérêt et curiosité. Je déglutis avec difficulté et je me sentis rougir. Je détestais qu'on me regarde. Je suivis les autres docilement et m'arrêtais devant la table des Professeurs, où étaient posés juste devant un petit tabouret de bois et un vieux chapeau tout rapiécé. La vieille directrice nous laissa en plan et partit s'asseoir au centre de la table des Professeurs, sur une sorte de trône en or. Aussitôt, une femme qui devait avoir à peu près l'âge de ma mère se leva de la table où venait de s'installer la directrice et vint se placer devant nous, juste à côté du tabouret, un parchemin à la main. Elle avait des cheveux châtains et de beaux yeux bruns qui nous toisaient, un par un. Des taches de rousseurs parsemaient son nez fin, et elle arborait un petit sourire aimable et qu'elle devait sûrement vouloir rassurant. Malgré son air légèrement supérieur, elle était très belle et avait l'air sympathique.

- Bonjour et bienvenue à Poudlard, les enfants ! lança-t-elle d'un ton joyeux, sa voix sucrée résonnant dans la Grande Salle. Je suis le professeur Brown, je vous enseignerais la métamorphose. Quand je citerai votre nom, vous viendrez vous asseoir sur ce tabouret, et je poserai le Choixpeau sur votre tête. Il annoncera alors, à vous et à toute l'école, sa décision, qui sera le nom de la maison qui sera vôtre durant toute votre scolarité à l'école.

Elle déplia le parchemin qu'elle tenait, s'éclaircit la voix d'un toussotement et commencèrent alors les deux minutes les plus longues de toute ma vie.

- Anderson, Andrea ! appela-t-elle.

Une fille aux longs cheveux blond ondulés s'avança lentement, tremblante, vers le tabouret. Elle s'assit dessus et attendit, les paupières étroitement fermées, le verdict. Je vis une fente sur le chapeau s'ouvrir comme une bouche.

- Gryffondor ! aboya-t-il.

La salle éclata en applaudissement. Rougissante mais souriante, la fille se leva et courut rejoindre sa maison.

- Anderson, Valentin !

Un roux aux mêmes yeux chocolat que la fille blonde se dirigea avec un petit sourire vers le tabouret, sur lequel il s'assit sans hésitation.

- Serpentard ! clama le Choixpeau.

Ravi, il se leva et alla s'asseoir parmi les verts et argents qui l'acclamaient plus fort que les autres.

- Je croyais que les personnes de même famille allaient forcément dans les mêmes maisons, glissais-je à Scorpius sans masquer mon étonnement en pensant aux Weasley.

- Pas forcément, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Il y a parfois des exceptions.

- Artus, Richard !

Un blond à lunettes s'avança d'une démarche pataude vers le tabouret, sur lequel il se dandina sans arrêt. Lorsqu'il eut le Choixpeau sur la tête, il se stoppa net et écarquilla les yeux.

- Poufsouffle ! brailla le Choixpeau aussitôt.

Il se leva et reprit sa démarche de soûlard vers la table des Poufsouffle. La cérémonie continua, encore et encore. Parmi eux, Ashton Crypsland fut envoyé à Gryffondor, puis Betty Enerson alla à Serdaigle. Elle fut suivie quelques noms plus tard par les jumeaux Ilorson, Jennifer et Josh. Kurt Loran alla à Poufsouffle, suivit de Stan Luron. Quand Bastien Madlyn fut envoyé à Serpentard, Scorpius commença à trembler. Albus lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule, mais il était lui aussi parcourut de frissonnement. Il enfonça alors ses mains dans les poches de son jean et fixa ses chaussures, les yeux fermés, attendant le nom qui allait suivre…

- Malfoy, Scorpius !

Le silence se fit dans la Grande Salle quand le nom résonna. Le nom maudit… qui était parfaitement connu de tous, puisqu'il avait eu sa place dans l'histoire de la guerre. La famille de traîtres. Scorpius déglutit et fendit le petit groupe de première année. Il s'avança vers le tabouret et s'assis dessus. Albus fixa intensément son nouvel ami et, brusquement, lorsque le Choixpeau se posa sur les cheveux blonds de Scorpius, il l'entendit murmurer comme si c'était sur sa tête à lui qu'il était posé.

- _Eh bien, dis-moi, tu es un cas très spécial, toi ! _susurrait le chapeau rapiécé avec délectation. _Jamais vu un Malfoy avec le cœur aussi pur et, crois-moi, j'en ai vu passer. Tu me paraît si innocent, c'est très étrange… J'hésite. _

Albus entendit alors résonner dans sa tête la voix de Scorpius.

- _Pas à Serpentard, je vous en supplie ! Pas à Serpentard, je ne veux pas être comme eux, pas comme mon père, je ne veux pas, pas là-bas, pitié, ayez pitié… Je vous en supplie, tout mais pas Serpentard…_

_- Ne crains rien, mon garçon. Serpentard ne te mérite pas. Tu es bien trop courageux et pas assez sournois pour aller là-bas. Je te verrais plutôt à Serdaigle ou… _

_- Ou quoi ? _

_- Cela me paraît évident. Oh, oui, tu as parfaitement toutes les capacités pour y aller. Pourquoi ne pas t'y envoyer ?_

_- M'envoyer où ? eho ! m'envoyer où ? mais répondez !_

_- A la maison qui te conviendrais le mieux. A la maison des téméraires, des obstinés, de ceux qui ne lâchent pas une idée quand ils l'ont en tête. La maison de la force et du courage. _

_- Oh, non… Vous voulez dire…_

_- Oui, tu as compris. C'est là que tu dois y aller. C'est le chemin de la grandeur, toutes tes qualités sont celles que cette maison requiert. Tu es né pour y aller, c'est ton destin. On ne refuse pas ton destin…_

_- Mais je ne peux pas aller à…_

- Gryffondor ! s'écria le Choixpeau.

Scorpius, tétanisé sur place, mit quelques instants à se remettre. Puis il se leva lentement et, l'air un peu perdu, marcha vers la maison des rouge et or. Pas un applaudissement. Des murmures courants comme des rumeurs parmi les élèves, interloqués par le choix du chapeau. J'ai fixé le regard de Scorpius, partageant son ahurissement. Je ne l'ai pas lâché du regard lorsqu'il s'assit entre Cryplsand, un garçon aux cheveux châtains et qui m'a légèrement rappelé James dans son air un peu supérieur et charmeur, et une fille blonde aux yeux clairs qui semblait être en deuxième année et qui lui adressa un sourire compatissant.

- Nanvenim, Eloïse !

Je sursautais. J'avais complètement oublié qu'on était encore beaucoup à ne pas avoir été appelé, au moins la moitié. Je tentais en vain de me reconcentrer sur la liste de nom et j'entendis à peine le chapeau tout rapiécé s'écrier « Poufsouffle ». Tout ce que je sais, c'est que bien des noms plus tard, j'entendis résonner le mien. Et là, ce fut un silence bien plus lourd et plus pesant que celui de Scorpius, suivit aussitôt de murmures enjoués. On m'adorait avant de me connaître. Je trouvais cela encore plus écœurant que le fait qu'ils haïssaient Scorpius avant de le connaître lui. Je présume qu'ils se disaient tous que j'allait foncer à Gryffondor comme ma famille, tout comme ils croyaient que Scorpius allait aller à Serpentard. Je passait à mon tour devant les quelques personnes qui restaient et m'avançait vers le tabouret. Je crus voir le Choixpeau sourire en me voyant, un instant à peine avant que Brown ne le pose sur ma tête.

- _Ah ! _me murmura-t-il. _Tu es aussi étrange que le petit Malfoy. Vous êtes très différents, tous les deux… Dotés d'une intelligence extraordinaire et de capacités admirables… Alors, où vais-je te mettre ?… Hum… _

_- A Gryffondor ! _grinçais-je entre mes dents, les yeux fermés, priant de toutes mes forces. _A Gryffondor, avec Scorpius, s'il vous plaît… Pas à Serpentard, envoyez-moi là-bas, avec lui, avec James… _

_- Tu sais, c'est amusant. Ton ami Scorpius ne désirait qu'une chose, c'était de ne pas aller à Serpentard. Et tu sais quoi ? Les capacités voulues par Serpentard sont principalement la sournoiserie et l'intelligence. Cela ne veux pas dire qu'il n'y a pas de courageux ni de battants à Serpentard, tu es bien d'accord ?_

Je ne répondis pas. J'avais trop peur que ma réponse influence son choix. Je me taisais, tout simplement. J'attendais. J'appréhendais…

_- Je sais déjà où je vais te mettre. J'espère juste que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop, mais comme je l'ai dit pour Scorpius Malfoy, tu n'as pas le choix. C'est ton destin…_

_- Mais…, _balbutiais-je. _Mais mon père m'a dit que j'avais le choix. Lui, il vous a demandé de ne pas aller à Serpentard et vous l'avez exaucé ! Alors…_

_- On a toujours le choix, mon garçon. Toujours. Inconsciemment, au plus profond de ton cœur, ton désir est ma décision. Ton choix est le mien. Tu le sais. Tu le comprendras un jour. Serpentard n'est pas une maison aussi terrible qu'on le dit. Tout le monde la rejette, la dénigre, mais c'est… C'est parce qu'elle est simplement comme toi. Différente._

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer et la nausée me prendre violemment à la gorge lorsque je l'entendis clamer, comme au ralenti, le mot qui allait bouleverser ma vie.

- Serpentard !

Je tournais aussitôt mon regard vers Scorpius. Il me fixait, surpris, ses yeux gris grands ouverts. L'étincelle qui me rappelait le métal en fusion passa dans ses yeux et mon cœur rata un battement. J'aurais voulu m'excuser sans paroles, simplement par le regard, lui dire que j'étais désolé de le laisser seul parmi ces gens hostiles, lui faire comprendre que j'avais essayé, mais je n'y parvint pas. Je me sentais si seul, moi aussi…


	2. Et c'est comme ça que tout a commencé

Et c'est comme ça que tout a commencé

_POV Scorpius_

Des murmures s'élèvent sur son passage alors que, d'une démarche tremblante, il prend place à la table des Serpentard. Tout le monde le dévisage, moi le premier. Ils ne comprennent pas ; _je_ ne comprends pas. Comment est-ce possible ? Toute sa famille était à Gryffondor... Son frère, ses parents et ses grands-parents avant eux... Pourquoi lui ? En quoi est-il différent ? Qui est-il pour rompre une telle tradition ? Et puis, moi... la même chose. Inexplicable. Ma mère était à Serpentard, mon père aussi, et tout le monde avant eux - sauf le cousin de ma grand-mère, mais lui, il était une exception, pour aller à Gryffondor. Et si... et si moi aussi, j'étais une exception ? Ou alors, c'est juste parce que j'ai demandé au Choixpeau de m'éviter Serpentard ? Non, non, ce n'est pas possible... Je ne peux pas être à Gryffondor, je refuse ! Tout le monde me déteste, ici ! Ils détestent mon nom, mon histoire, ma famille, et... Oh, non. Ma famille. Papa va me tuer...

- Eh, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Je sursaute, sortant de mes pensées, et me retourne. Une fille, assise à côté de moi, me dévisage de ses grands yeux bleus. Elle est assez jolie, et un peu plus vieille que moi, je crois.

- Je... j'en sais rien, en fait.

- T'es un Malfoy, non ? Ils étaient tous à Serpentard. Pourquoi pas toi ?

J'hésite à lui parler de ma conversation avec le vieux chapeau. Elle a une voix rassurante et un sourire adorable... et puis, de toutes façons, je n'ai rien à perdre.

- J'ai demandé à ne pas y aller, répondis-je simplement.

- Et ça a marché ? Il t'a écouté ? Le Choixpeau, je veux dire.

- Apparament.

- Je savais pas qu'on pouvait choisir sa maison ! s'exclame-t-elle, surprise.

- Je n'ai pas choisi. Je n'ai jamais voulu être ici... j'ai juste demandé à éviter Serpentard. Mais de toutes façons, il avait déjà décidé à l'avance.

- Eh ben, t'as pas l'air ravi d'être ici.

- Et ça t'étonne ? je réplique, un peu plus brutalement que je ne l'aurais voulu. Tout le monde va me détester.

- Probablement, acquiesce-t-elle. Pas moi, en tout cas. Je connais ta famille - de réputation, bien sûr. On m'a raconté leur histoire. Et toi, tu as l'air tellement différent...

Elle m'adresse un dernier sourire avant de secouer ses cheveux blonds et de reporter son attention sur les nouveaux élèves restants à répartir. Je me retourne et le cherche des yeux, à l'autre bout de la Grande Salle ; il est là, perdu, assis entre deux filles aux cheveux sombres qui se ressemblent de façon frappante - jumelles, sans aucun doute. Me tournant vers la fille aux yeux bleus, je m'apprête à lui demander qui elles sont lorsque je me rends compte que je ne sais même pas son nom à elle. Peut-être est-ce inutile vu que je ne lui reparlerai probablement pas, mais pour l'instant, elle est la seule qui m'ai adressé la parole à cette table de gens inconnus, alors tant qu'à faire...

- Euh... excuse-moi ? j'hésite en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Elle se tourne vers moi si vite que je sursaute.

- Oui ?

- Tu ne m'as pas dit comment tu t'appelais.

- Elise. Elise Thompson, précise-t-elle.

- Ah, euh, c'est joli...

Elle éclate de rire.

- Ben, merci.

- Dis, tu vois les filles là-bas ? A la table des Serpentard. Les jumelles.

- Les soeurs Parkinson ? Oui, eh bien ?

- Tu les connais ?

Elle fronce le nez, et je remarque des taches de rousseurs qui me rappellent la cousine d'Albus qui, elle, attend toujours de se faire répartir.

- Vaguement, répond Elise. Je sais qu'elles sont en quatrième année et que leur mère était une amie à ton père, c'est tout. Pourquoi ?

- Non, comme ça, pour savoir.

- Parce qu'elles parlent au fils de Harry Potter ? Pendant que la Répartition commençait, vous ne vous êtes pas lâchés. Ne t'inquiètes pas, elles ne sont pas méchantes. Juste un peu superficielles, c'est tout, mais elles ne sont pas spécialement à craindre. C'est drôle, quand même, que tu ai fait connaissance avec Potter... Tu imagines s'il avait été envoyé ici, lui aussi ? Vous seriez sûrement devenus amis. Un Potter et un Malfoy amis ! Par la puissance de Merlin, vous auriez perturbé toute l'Histoire pour en faire une version moderne ! Remarque, ça aurait pû etre marrant, mais imagine un peu la tête de vos parents en apprenant ça...

Elle secoue la tête en riant, puis se concentre à nouveau sur la Répartition. Cette fois, je l'imite. Bientôt, Rose Weasley se fait appeller.

- Gryffondor ! hurle le Choixpeau au bout de quelques secondes à peine.

Aussitôt, je me tourne vers Albus pour voir sa réaction. Malgré son air visiblement déçu, il s'y attendait. Il adresse un sourire large et sincère à sa cousine, qui sourit à son tour et vient vers moi.

- Je le savais ! s'écrie-t-elle joyeusement. C'était la Maison de mes parents, c'était là où je devais être envoyée... c'est ma place !

Elle semble si heureuse, si sûre d'elle que je suis troublé un instant.

"C'est ma place."

Et la mienne, où est-elle ? Ici ? J'en doute...

Et, à en voir tous ces gens à la table qui me toisent avec hostilité, je ne suis pas le seul. Enfin, maintenant, je suis certain de ne plus être seul ; il y a Elise et maintenant, il y a Rose aussi.

Mais Albus... J'ai absolument pas confiance en ces filles, ces jumelles. Est-ce qu'elles seront à la hauteur ? Je les connais sans les avoir vues auparavant - mon père me parle parfois d'elles, de leur mère. Si Elise ne m'avait pas dit leur nom, je ne les aurait pas reconnues, et si elles sont comme leur mère, si leur mère est comme mon père, alors le pire est à craindre pour Albus. Enfin, mon père, il a changé. Paraît qu'à Poudlad, c'était un vrai salaud, tout le monde est d'accord là-dessus - enfin, "tout le monde", pas lui, surtout les gens de "l'autre camp" comme il dit. Mais maintenant, il s'est un peu calmé, depuis que mon grand-père est mort et que ma grand-mère a voulu changer de camp, il y a très longtemps. Il a changé bien avant ma naissance ; je crois que c'était juste après la Guerre. J'espère que Parkinson a changé aussi, et qu'elle a appris à ses filles à être cool, sinon, si elles font quoi que ce soit à Albus, j'vais m'en occuper moi-même.

- La cérémonie de la Répartition est maintenant terminée !

Je sursaute : je n'avais pas remarqué que les derniers élèves se faisaient répartir et que le professeur Brown emportait le petit tabouret ailleurs, laissant la parole à la vieille directrice.

- Il est temps de commencer le banquet, poursuivit la vieille en question. Avant toute chose, je crois qu'il est inutile de préciser que toute infraction au règlement de l'école sera puni. Notre concierge, Mr Rusard, n'est pas de sa toute première jeunesse, et il mérite un grand respect, alors je prierai a nouveaux venus comme aux anciens élèves de ne pas l'importuner dans son travail, comme le firent certains délinquants avant vous, et sur lesquels je vous serai gré de ne pas prendre exemple - sans citer deux ou trois légendes vivantes de Poudlard que chacun de vous doit connaître de réputation.

- Pas que de réputation ! me souffle Rose, surexcitée. Elle fait allusion à mes oncles !

- Tout ce que vous avez à savoir vous sera expliqué en temps et en heure, conclut-elle. Je souhaite aux nouveaus arrivants la bienvenue, et à tous, bon appétit !

Elle se rassit sous les applaudissement plutôt destinés aux plats qui venaient de se remplir qu'à son petit discours.

Pendant le repas, Elise me questionne sur tout : ma famille, comment je vis, ce que j'aime, ce que j'ai le plus hâte de découvrir ici... Rose nous écoute, attentive, tout en vidant une bouteille de ketchup sur son steak. Malgré quelques questions gênantes, je réponds comme je peux, tout en pensant à Albus. A chaque fois que je tourne la tête vers lui, il est en train de parler à ces jumelles qui, décidément, ne m'inspirent pas confiance. Au bout d'un moment, je demande son avis à Rose.

- Elles n'ont pas l'air super joyeuses, admet-elle en souriant. Mais on dirait qu'elles s'entendent bien avec lui, alors on verra bien ce que ça donne. Après tout, c'est bien qu'il se fasse des amis à Serpentard, puisqu'il va y passer sept ans, non ?

- Tu as raison...

- Evidemment que j'ai raison ! J'ai toujours raison, ajoute-t-elle. Même quand j'ai tort.

- Voilà qui doit faire de toi une des personnes les plus exaspérantes au monde, ne puis-je m'empêcher de remarquer.

- C'est pas totalement faux.

Elle m'adresse un large sourire et se lance avec Elise dans un grand débat sur le Quidditch.

C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie, avec ses taches de rousseurs qui ressortent sur sa peau toute blanche et ses boucles rousses qui retombent devant ses yeux bleus.

Pas le même bleu qu'Elise. Elise, c'est bleu très clair, c'est beau aussi, mais Rose, c'est bleu profond, très profond, comme l'océan. C'est troublant, je trouve, un bleu pareil.

C'est marrant la différente variété de couleur d'yeux dans le monde, quand même. Toutes les sortes de marron, du plus clair au plus sombre, presque noir, tous ces bleus... Moi, c'est plus gris que bleu, je trouve ça bizarre mais tout le monde m'en fait compliment, et puis c'est moins courant que le marron. Et puis il y a les vert aussi, le vert presque jaune, le vert olive... le vert émeraude... encore plus troublant que le bleu de Rose. Tellement beau, tellement... magique...

- Tu m'écoutes ?

Sursautant, je réalise que Rose me fixe avec impatience.

- Hein ? Ah, euh... non.

Elle me contemple un peu, puis sourit.

- Je t'aime bien, déclare-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Elise. Bon, où on en était ?

Un peu plus tard, le repas se termine. La directrice nous lance quelques dernières recommandations, puis ordonne aux Préfets de nous montrer les salles communes.

Je réalise alors à quel point je vais être séparé d'Albus. Et dire qu'en le rencontrant, j'espérais tellement qu'on allait devenir amis... Comment être inséparables plus tard, si ils nous séparent déjà ?

- On se reverra, m'annonce Elise en me tapotant l'épaule. A plus tard !

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête et je me dresse sur la pointe des pieds pour chercher Albus dans la foule d'élèves qui se lèvent peu à peu et sortent de la Grande Salle.

Quelques minutes de recherche vaine plus tard, je sens qu'on me touche le bras. M'attendant à voir Rose, je me retourne et me retrouve à quelques centimètres de _son_ visage. A quelques centimètres de ses yeux si verts, de ses cheveux qu'il ne semble pas avoir prit le temps de coiffer et de ses lèvres roses qui semblent m'appeler. Sans savoir pourquoi, cette soudaine proximité me coupe brutalement la respiration ; mon coeur rate un battement avant de repartir à toute vitesse, sans que je puisse le calmer. Il me regarde sans rien dire, et je suis incapable d'articuler le moindre son, alors on reste là, tout près, à ne pas se lâcher des yeux, en silence. C'est comme si j'étais dans une autre dimension, avec lui, juste lui.

- Content de te trouver enfin, murmure-t-il en souriant.

Soudain, alors qu'il rompt ce silence, j'ai l'impression qu'on me sort brutalement la tête de l'eau alors que j'étais en train de me noyer dans un océan, un océan couleur d'émeraude...

Je ne dis rien - j'en suis toujours incapable. Alors il se recule un peu et continue :

- Je t'ai cherché, mais avec tout ce monde, c'était pas super simple. Je crois qu'il faut que tu ailles par-là, toi. On se revoit demain matin, de toutes façons, d'accord ?

J'ai ouvert la bouche, je l'ai refermé, sans trop savoir quoi dire. Tout ce que j'avais envie de faire, c'était lui attraper la main et lui dire de ne surtout pas me lâcher. On venait à peine de se connaître et on devait déjà se quitter... Attendre demain matin pour lui reparler ? Et puis quoi encore ? J'aurais tellement voulu qu'on reste ensemble... qu'on soit dans la même Maison, qu'on passe nos journées ensemble et nos nuits dans le même dortoir pour pouvoir parler et rire n'importe quand, qu'on devienne réellement amis...

Il s'éloigne en souriant toujours, et je le regarde partir sans rien dire. Rose arrive derrière moi et commence à me parler, mais je ne l'écoute pas. Jusqu'au moment où il disparaît de mon champ de vision, je ne le lâche pas du regard, comme si ce simple contact visuel suffisait à le garder avec moi.

Environ une heure plus tard, assis sur mon lit, je déballe lentement ma valise, sans prêter attention aux autres autour de moi.

On est six, dans le dortoir, et je n'ai pas retenu tous leurs noms ; je m'en fiche. Je sais juste que l'un d'eux s'appelle Crypsland, qu'il était assis à côté de moi pendant le dîner et qu'il semble déjà dominer tous les autres, il se prend pour le chef d'une bande qu'il vient à peine de créer. Et je sens que ça ne va pas me plaire. Parce qu'apparament, comme beaucoup d'autres, il ne m'apprécie pas beaucoup - sans bien sûr avoir prit le temps de me connaître, ne serait-ce que de quelques minutes.

- T'sais, on se demandait avec les autres ce que tu foutais ici.

Sa voix est empreinte d'une supériorité écoeurante. Je ne lève même pas la tête.

- Alors ? Pourquoi t'es là ? Pourquoi t'es pas à Serpentard, comme toute ta famille de traîtres ?

Malgré moi, mon poing se serre. Mes jointures blanchissent, et je me mords la joue en sachant que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps enfermé dans mon silence protecteur.

- Hé ! insiste-t-il en me poussant l'épaule. Je t'ai parlé !

Dès la seconde où il m'a frôlé, je me suis levé de mon lit, et je suis debout face à lui. Il fait à peu près ma taille, mais il a reculé d'un pas quand j'ai réagit.

Ca sera plus facile que ce que je pensais. Et plus rapide, sûrement. Génial.

- Je t'ai parlé, répète-t-il en reprenant contenance. Qu'est-ce que tu fous à Gryffondor ?

Aucune envie de perdre mon temps à lui répondre. Une seule envie, qu'il me foute la paix. Mais il ne me lâchera pas si je continue à me taire.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai choisit.

- Ah ouais ? Tu crois sérieusement que t'étais fait pour venir ici ? T'es pas chez toi, là. Personne ne t'as invité. T'es un Malfoy. Tu ne devrais pas être ici.

- Et toi, qui t'as invité ? je grince à voix basse. Tu crois que t'es né pour être un Gryffondor ? Tu crois que tu vas devenir quelqu'un ?

Il sourit. D'un sourire suffisant, dédaigneux.

Et une violente envie de l'envoyer voler par la fenêtre ouverte du dortoir s'empare de moi.

- Oui, répond-il simplement. Contrairement à toi. Tu restera un minable, comme toute ta famille avant toi. C'est tout.

Si je ne me retenais pas, sa tête serait en sang, râpée contre le mur de pierre comme un vulgaire morceau de fromage.

Mais mon père m'a appris à me retenir. Il a dit que ça aidait beaucoup, dans la vie, que ça me servirait de savoir me contrôler. Alors je me détourne de lui, et je me rasseois sur mon lit pour finir de déballer mes affaires. Il ricane tout seul et sort du dortoir. Ceux qui restaient le suivent, et je me retrouve seul. Je pense aux sept années que je vais devoir vivre ici, loin de ma maison, de ma famille, bien trop éloigné d'Albus, entouré de gens qui me rejettent et me méprisent parce qu'ils ne voient en moi que le reflet de mon père, et mon grand-père, ils ne voient en moi que mon nom et sa place dans l'Histoire. Sept années...

Mon poing s'écrase contre le mur avec violence ; j'étouffe un gémissement. Je cherche des yeux quelque chose autour de moi pour essuyer le sang sur ma main, et je remarque alors un hibou posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, non loin de mon lit. Il a quelque chose accroché à la patte. Probablement pour un de ces débiles qui viennent de sortir... Tant pis, la curiosité l'emporte. Je m'avance vers lui.

- Salut, dis-je doucement en lui caressant les plumes.

Il me fixe, d'un regard ambré, tendre, et tend la patte à laquelle est ficelé un bout de parchemin. Je le détache, le déplie.

_Hey ! _

_J'espère que tu survis... On a pas trop eu le temps de se parler après le dîner et je sais qu'on se voit demain, mais je pouvais pas attendre. J'ai vu que t'avais parlé à Rose, je suis content, ça te fait au moins une amie à Gryffondor. Quant aux autres... j'espère qu'ils n'ont pas été trop durs avec toi. Ici, tout le monde me regarde bizarrement, mais ils n'osent rien dire, j'imagine que c'est à cause de mon père. J'ai fait la connaissance de deux filles, Ana et Lex, je ne sais pas si tu les as vues pendant le repas. Elles ont été très gentilles avec moi, et elles m'ont dit que leur mère connaissait ton père à Poudlard, c'est drôle non ? Je suis sûr que tu vas les adorer. Bref, quoi d'autre... Ah oui, j'étais en train de défaire mes valises quand j'ai vu ce hibou qui s'est ramené dans le dortoir. Il s'est posé sur mon lit, tranquille, sans se gêner, et il m'a fait penser à toi. Vu qu'il a pas l'air d'avoir l'intention de bouger, j'en profite pour t'écrire ce mot, j'espère qu'il te trouvera. Sinon, voilà quoi, j'ai été super content de te rencontrer et j'espère qu'on aura plein de cours en commun cette année ! Si le hibou te trouve, réponds-moi, au moins pour me dire que t'as reçu ce papier. Si il revient, je crois que je vais essayer de l'apprivoiser ; j'ai pas pu m'en acheter, ma mère disait que je serais incapable de m'en occuper, tu parles ! Enfin bon, à demain ! _

_Al. _

Je replie soigneusement la petite lettre, un sourire stupide accroché à mon visage. Je griffonne quelques phrases en retour où j'explique que je survis, comme il dit, et que j'ai hâte d'être à demain pour le voir, puis je regarde le hibou s'envoler dans le ciel sombre. Il y a plein d'étoiles, et c'est beau, ça me rappelle quand je les regardais le soir tout seul quand j'étais petit... J'espère qu'un jour - enfin, une nuit -, j'aurai l'occasion de m'allonger à côté de lui pour les contempler. J'espère que malgré le fait qu'on ne soit pas dans la même Maison, il voudra quand même qu'on soit amis, et il ne m'oubliera pas... Parce que je sais déjà que moi, je ne l'oublierai pas.

Un peu plus tard, le hibou est revenu. Il s'est posé devant moi, et il n'avait aucun message. Il m'a juste regardé en penchant la tête, et il s'est frotté doucement contre mon épaule.

Et c'est comme ça que tout a commencé.


End file.
